


Help

by VickeyStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Female Merlin, Nightmares, PTSD Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He has PTSD, but refuses to acknowledge it.She can wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing on my kindle... better than itouch, but still different...  
> Anyways, I've always wondered if Merlin found Arthur in the midst of a PTSD flashback or nightmare, because they never show that in the actual show, and Arthur definitely has that.  
> I do take any and all feedback/requests you might have for any and all fandoms I've already done.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Merlin entered Arthur's room, on time, for once, balancing a tray of breakfast in her hands.  
She set the food down on the table and moved to open the curtains, when she heard it.  
A whimper.  
She slowly scanned the room with her eyes, looking for a threat.  
Her eyes turned toward the bed, where Arthur had begun to thrash out, jerking in his sleep. She cautiously walked towards him, frowning.  
He had never done this before.  
She put her hand on his arm, about to shake him awake, when suddenly his eyes flashed open and he pulled her over the bed, holding her down with his body. He was straddling her, and one of his hands held here above her head, the other around her throat.  
"Arthur." She spoke, a soft tone of voice. His eyes were clouded, clearly trapped in some memory of battle.  
She managed to maneuver one of her hand do it of his grasp, and wasn't surprised to see a bruise begin to form.  
"Arthur." She repeated, laying her hand down lightly on his wrist, as his squeezed a little tighter around her throat.  
He blinked.  
"Merlin?" He asked, and he just sounded confused.  
The next time he blinked his eyes were clear, and he was quick to put distance between them.  
She slowly sat up, fixing her handkerchief, and he watched.  
"I'm fine, Arthur." She spoke.  
He tensed, and she smiled. "Breakfast?"  
She softened her gaze as he sat down at the table.  
Merlin knew the signs, she was Gaius's apprentice, after all.  
But, if anyone had the right to his privacy, it was Arthur.  
And there was no way in Hell Merlin was going to get in the way of that.  
He would talk about it, someday.  
She could wait.  
~*~  
She wasn't surprised when he entered her bedroom, after dinner, a few months later.  
He looked sheepish, and unnerved, but relaxed when she smiled welcomingly.  
He sat next to her, and spoke.  
"I need help."  
edn


End file.
